


Where is my Shield?

by Shinku130



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Dont copy to another site, Female Reader, First time doing a prompt, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be asleep..., Random & Short, Randomness., Reader (?) - Freeform, dares, enjoy, inspired by writing prompt, no real description of female given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: *" How do we keep getting into these situations"* *"Eleven years of friendship and I still don't know."*This is the prompt that inspired this weird fic. I really should be sleeping, but enjoy! I suppose this could be taken as a reader insert.





	Where is my Shield?

It was a warm afternoon, cars drove by while a single one was parked in front of a large building. The female driver sat in front of checking her wrist watch, her left leg bouncing up and down slightly irritated that she was out in the middle of the afternoon when it was too hot to be out. Checking her passenger mirror again, she could see a familiar speed walking toward her vehicle. She quickly and carefully got out of the car, turning toward him and asked,

“What was so important that you had me leave my cool house to sit out here in this hot ass weather, Sam?”

Before she could say more she him looking around discreetly before he opened her back passenger door and slide something inside. He then closed the door and got into the passenger side of the car. She rolled her eyes before getting back into her car, as soon as her rear end touched the seat, Sam spoke in a controlled, but rushed manner,

“Drive. I got a mission for your kids.”

She blinks slowly trying to comprehend what he had just said as she buckled herself up and began to leave the parking area and into lunch hour traffic and said,

“Mission? For my kids?”

“Yes a mission of great importance.” He stated with a hint of sarcasm.

She narrowed her eyes as she slowly turned her head towards him, and spoke in a low tone,

“Sam Wilson… What did you do?”

Just as he opened his mouth to respond his phone suddenly went off, he quickly pulled it out of his pants pocket and glanced at the phone number, muttering,

“Son of a bitch,”

He quickly answered it and said,” Hey what’s up Steve?”

She couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, but as soon as Sam said,

“Naw man I have no clue where your shield is? Did you ask Tony?”

She quickly glanced into the back seat and was not surprised in the least to see the said shield sitting innocently in her back seat. As soon as he hung up the phone she turned her gaze back to him. Sam smiles sheepishly when suddenly there is a revving of a car next to them as they stop at a redlight. She turns her head to face them, and she instantly knew who they were so in response she revves her own engine.

“Don’t…” Sam warns, however, his warning is ignored when the light turns green and the two cars speed off.

Sam instantly grips the handle that is located above his door and nearly screams as she drifts in and out of traffic gaining a full car’s length ahead of her opponent.

 _**"How do we keep getting into these situations?”**_ Sam screeches as they swurv around a car after car.

 _ **“Eleven years of friendship and I still don’t know!”**_ She responds gleefully as she manages to avoid attracting the attention of nearby police officers and wins the race.

Rolling down her window she accepts the wad of cash from her opponent before taking them back to her place. She laughs later when she finds out that Sam was dared to put the most girliest stickers on Steve’s shield and to take it back without him noticing. To say when Steve saw it, Sam had to take a picture to send it to her.


End file.
